Keep Your Tongue To Yourself- A Friends Perspective
by idek.writings
Summary: When your'e single but your best friend and her boyfriend keep making out in the hallway, life is a struggle. Basically Gruvia and Gray/Lucy brotp from Lucy's perspective as the supportive best friend. The Jerza is so minor you need a microscope to see it. There is literally one Nalu sentence but thats it. Mainly Lucy and Juvia brotp with so Gajuvia brotp as well. PDA sucks.


**The main reason for this fic is because people are constantly making out in the hallways at school and this just popped in my head. I thought of a whole backstory and everything, even though most of it inst included. I'd sort of like to make a multi chapter series but I DONT KNOW HOW. I literally don't. The only multichapter series thats sort of successful is the Nalu!Rapunzel au. Also sorry for being so inconsistent with updates and the four fics I promised that I haven't done. Please forgive me. (This is also unedited oops im a mess today.)**

* * *

Lucy never asked for much. Quality time with her dad every two months, her new dog (who was an adorable Pomeranian by the way), and those adorable Michael Kors suede pumps were the only thing she'd asked for in the past five months.

Today she was asking to be able to see Juvia just _one time_ today, only one, without her tongue shoved halfway down Gray Fullbuster's throat.

You may be asking, "Lucy? How could Juvia be making out with Gray Fullbuster? He moved back to Canada last summer?" Don't worry confused souls, Lucy has the answer. You see, the infamous Gray Fullbuster has moved back to our humble town of Magnolia to live with his older sister Ultear to finish his high school career and start up his college one.

Apparently also so he could make out with Lucy's best friend in the hallway.

It's not that Lucy didn't expect this. I mean Gray and Juvia dated shortly that summer before junior year, right before he moved so he could start 11th grade up in Canada, and they dated long distance the entire time while he was away. She understood an entire year of not being physically with someone you're in a romantic relationship, but this is just overkill.

Lucy was currently walking to courtyard J of Magnolia High to meet Juvia and walk to the cafeteria together. Gray was probably going to be there too. Lucy strolled out the door Labeled _Courtyard J_ and sighed when she was met with the sight of Juvia and Gray, basically trying to eat each other's faces.

Lucy coughed loudly in order to get their attention. The couple pulled apart to see who interrupted them. When Juvia saw it was Lucy, she left Gray's arms and bounded over to her best friend.

"Lucy!" Juvia said, taking her friends hands and swinging them back-and-forth.

"Hey Juvs, Gray," Lucy said, not being rude and still acknowledging the later.

"Sup Luce," Gray said, coming up behind Juvia and playing with end of her blue braid.

"Are you guys ready for lunch? Even though you didn't look that hungry a minute ago," Lucy quipped.

Juvia blushed a pretty pink and Gray coughed a bit. "I could go for a slice of pizza," Juvia answered, doing her best to fight the blush. "What about you Gray?"

"I'm plenty hungry," Gray said, also trying to hide his embarrassment. "I could eat _three_ slices of pizza."

"Ok then, let's go down to the cafeteria," Lucy states. "I'm sure everyone else is waiting"

The three of them walk down to the cafeteria, Gray on the left, Lucy on the right, and Juvia in the middle. Once they enter the cafeteria, the trio makes their way to their regular lunch table. Everyone's already there, comfortably seated and munching on chips or chowing down on hot pockets.

"Where's Erza?" Gray asked, setting his backpack on the floor behind his seat.

"Went out to lunch with Jellal again, today's their 3-year anniversary so her sister picked her up early so they could have a quick lunch," Levy explained, stirring her ramen.

Jellal graduated high school a year early so he went to Magnolia University, but he didn't use that as an excuse to stop seeing Erza. In fact, this only made him want to be around her even more. Lucy and Jellal were pretty close, with their astronomy interests being on the same page and all.

"Were gonna head over to the line, be back soon!" Juvia called over her shoulder as she, Lucy, and Gray strode towards the lunch line.

"Not so fast Sprinkler," Gajeel said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need Juvia for something Gajeel?" Juvia asked politely.

"We need to discuss somethin'," Gajeel said while making eye signals only Juvia understood.

"Oh ok, Lucy and Gray can go ahead to the line, don't wait up for Juvia!" she said, walking out of the cafeteria doors with Gajeel.

If Lucy was Juvia's best friend, then Gajeel was her brother. Those two grew up together from very young and had a strong familial bond. Gajeel was probably the only person who knew Juvia better than Lucy.

So now it was just Gray and Lucy in the lunch line. The silence between them was awkward and uncomfortable. Lucy wanted to break the silence, she really did, but the only thing she wanted to say to him was if he could maybe cut back on kissing Juvia so much in front of her. And there is literally no polite way to say that, believe me, she tried to think of them. So imagine her surprise with what Gray said next.

"Hey Lucy, do you hate me?"

Lucy choked on the gum she was chewing and started coughing profusely. Gray gave her a few pats on the back and waited for her answer.

"No? Why would you think that?" Lucy honestly didn't hate him. Gray was smart, artistic, tall, athletic, handsome, and everything she'd want for her best friend's boyfriend.

"Well," Gray said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We never really talk ya know? When Juvia's not around. I read in my nieces magazine that, and I quote, 'If your boyfriend doesn't get along with your friends then he's not a keeper.'

"I mean, we don't really get along, you just sort of tolerate me when I'm around. I don't really think of myself as a "keeper" but I am pretty serious about me and Juvia's relationship so I don't- Why are you laughing?"

Lucy was actually laughing so hard tears were threating spill. Gray, the great, amazing, artistic Gray Fullbuster was worrying because of a preteen magazine? This was just gold.

Once Lucy was done laughing over Gray's silliness, she looked over to see him staring at her with a deadpanned expression. She almost started laughing all over again, but decided to straighten up and deliver an honest answer.

Lucy stood to her full height and made her face void of emotion. "Gray, I don't dislike you at all, and I think you're the best possible person for Juvia to be in a relationship with now. She's happy so I'm happy, yeah?" Gray nodded his head in understanding.

"Although…" Lucy started, feeling an opportunity rising.

"What?" Gray asked, even though he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she was getting ready to say.

"You guys _could_ cut down on the PDA just a _teensy_ bit, for my sake. Can't turn a corner without seeing your tongue practically half way down her-"

"Ok ok ok," Gray said, his face red as a tomato. "Will do Captain Heartfillia."

After this Gray and Lucy fell into a comfortable silence and got their lunches. Lucy a taco and Gray got three slices of pizza. "One for Juvia," he explained.

They walked back to their seats where Juvia was waiting for them.

"Here ya go Juvs, got a cheese one for you," Gray said affectionately, sliding the tray in between them.

"Thanks babe," Juvia said, kissing him on the cheek before diving into her lunch.

Lucy sighed inwardly. All of her friends were dating someone, when was her prince charming going to come?

"Hey Luce, let me have a bite of your taco!" Natsu said from the other side of the table.

"No! Go get your own taco!"

"But it won't taste as good as yours!"

"You haven't even tasted this one!"

* * *

 **I am Lucy in this fic if you were wondering. I'm not the girl with the hot boyfriend to make out with in the hall. Tag yourself: are you the hot girl with no boyfriend, the hot girl with a hot boyfriend, or the hot boyfriend.(notice all of you are hot) Also you can pry artistic!Gray from my cold dead hands.**


End file.
